Birthday Suprise!
by Gaarascookie
Summary: Just a little story I made for Gaara's birthday so anyway, everybody wants Gaara to call off his meeting with the Hokage but when he won't they do the next best thing THROW HIM A SURPISE PARTY! WARNING: Slight mention of GaaSasu


**Hello I know I should be working on my other story New Year Scandal BUT I wanted to write a story that's all about Gaara because today is his birthday. So anyway I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>why are they acting so weird <em>Who was I talking about? Simple everybody, every since Temari and Kankuro told everyone my birth date they've been acting as if ants are shoved up their butts, they're always so jittery and weird like they're keeping something from me and I hate it when people keep things from me seeing as my childhood was revolved around keeping secrets from the _scary red-haired monster_.

Right now I was sitting on the roof of the building we were supposed to be staying at while my sibling and I were in Konoha for awhile, there's another thing that people are acting weird about they don't want me to work while its my birthday but I just don't see the big deal about birthdays I mean I never had one and I came out somewhat fine.

**you call yourself fine brat?**

HEY I said somewhat

**whatever...your sisters behind you**

After I got of my mind conversation with Shukaku I turned around to see he was right I turned back to face the sky in front of me and sighed, I just don't really get the idea of birthdays and I don't really understand why mine is, it never was when I was little.

"Gaara its time for your meeting with the Hokage" that's it? usually she says something abo-

"I really think you should reschedule the meeting I mean its your BIRTHDAY of all days" she pleaded and their it was the begging

"..."

"GAARA PLEASE SAY SOMETHING" I gave her a dismissive wave and closed my eyes as sand enveloped my body and I was taken to the Hokage tower.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing right outside the Hokage's door.

* * *

><p>~Temari's POV~<p>

I walked out to the roof where I knew he would be, I was probably stressing his birthday well because he never got to celebrate it like Kankuro and I and because of that he thinks birthdays are unimportant...especially his.

"Gaara its time for your meeting with the Hokage" I sighed and thought of how to beg this time seeing as he didn't listen to me before

"I really think you should reschedule the meeting I mean its your BIRTHDAY of all days" I begged trying to get the message across

"..." UGH why won't he say anything I know he heard me, why does he always have to do this?

"GAARA PLEASE SAY SOMETHING" and after all that all I get is a dismissive wave and I get to watch as sand enveloped his body and he disappeared, I sighed and ran straight to the Uchiha compound since the Uchiha suddenly decided to have a change of heart and let us have the party there, but honestly I think its just because he has a crush on Gaara of course I never said anything because it doesn't bother me at all.

I walked up and knocked on the door and waited until I heard rushed footsteps and I was expecting to see Naruto since he's the only one I could think of that would actually rush to the door so I was surprised when Sasuke opened the door with a bright pink blush on his face and with a smile, what does that mean-

"Where's Gaara" he snapped I also noticed his smiled disappeared and a frown took its place, yep that confirms it.

"I tried but he still went to the meeting with the Hokage" I saw Sasuke's frown widen as he walked away and disappeared to some other part of the compound. I almost burst out laughing as I walked in of course it looked awesome and Gaara was going to like it but the sight that I saw was just to much.

I saw Naruto on a ladder trying to hang up a sign that was completely black that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA! in red and as Naruto was hanging it up Sakura and Tenten were having a fight over where to put the presents so they ran by and knocked Naruto down who was caught by Kiba but then Akamaru who obviously saw a squirrel ran past making Kiba trip and drop Naruto and then Kakashi walked in holding two buckets of paint one red and the other one black.

"Hey Sasuke where do-AHH" He yelled as Naruto hit his legs and he dropped the paint spilling it all over Kiba, Naruto, and himself and of course Sakura and Tenten who watched the whole thing blushed as they knew it was their fault and quickly exited the room.

Soon Sasuke walked in hearing Kakashi call his name, as soon as he saw what had happened he turned to me and I told him everything and he smirked almost looking like he wanted to laugh, soon everybody washed off and we decided to not wash the paint off the floors seeing as it kind of made a sloppy outline of three bodies and it looked kinda cool.

"OKAY EVERYBODY GAARA'S MEETING IS ENDING RIGHT NOW SO GET READY" I yelled and watched as everybody nodded their heads and put some last finishing touches and then got in their hiding places.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Kazekage-sama for coming I know its your birthday so its a honor you still came" I nodded my head at her and then walked out the door then I was met with Temari who grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the village, I was trying to get my hand loose and gave up, I looked up and saw the Uchiha compound and now I was more confused than I already was.<p>

She finally stopped and before I could ask any questions she silenced me and spoke.

"Gaara No Sabaku you are going to walk in there" I opened my mouth but she quickly cut me off

"NO GAARA I DONT WANNA HEAR IT, NOW GO IN THERE AND HAVE FUN" I raised my non-existent eyebrows at her, what makes her think I could have fun? But none the less I walked in and my mouth almost dropped keyword being almost.

It looked amazing the whole room was painted black and red paint was splattered on the walls and a little bit on the ceiling to look like blood it looked down and I was even more amazed the floor had a really cool kind of sloppy outline of three bodies, then I noticed the sign hanging from the ceiling it was black with red letters that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA! I then noticed red velvet cupcakes in the corner with red frosting and a fondant decoration as I looked closer I saw it was a little raccoon then next to it there was a big devil chocolate cake with red frosting as well but it was in the shape of the kanji on my forehead.

Suddenly everybody I knew jumped out from various different hiding spots any they all yelled out HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE KAZEKAGE GAARA!

I felt Temari hug me from behind and then everybody rushed out to hug me as well I looked around I saw Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata everybody was hugging me but then a question popped into my head as everyone pulled away.

"Why am I so important?" I whispered but I guess Kankuro heard me

"Because lil bro your family and even though me and Temari are a lil afraid of you we still love you"

"Yea Gaara and besides your a great friend your like family to all of us we all love you" I never thought I could be so happy but I was then suddenly I let myself smile something I haven't done in a while and I heard everyone gasp.

"So Gaara will you be celebrating birthdays from now on?" I looked up at Temari who had a hopeful look on her face and I smiled at her

"Only if you guys will celebrate it with me" I heard everyone say "AWWW" or "Of course man" and I smiled as I realized I had to stop living in the past, my past was horrible and I didn't have any friends but that is over with but now I have friends, friends who love me so much that they would go to the trouble of trying to make me happy. And with that thought I smiled and I felt Shukaku shut up for once which of course made even happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you liked this story and this was just to say Happy Birthday to Gaara! :3<strong>


End file.
